The Morpheus Chamber
by Melface
Summary: A blackstone door stood at one end of the secret wing, leading to Zeus knew where. And after two people enter, only two more can follow . . . and if the first to go are those held close to your heart
1. A Silvery Situation

Okay, this is my first attempt at a CotT fanfic, so bear with me. Weird things start happening when an mysterious person casts a spell on Jay. What will happen? Read on to find out!

Chapter 1: A Silvery Situation

The clock read 11:15. Only Jay was still awake, waiting for Theresa to get back from the school. She'd left at eight for a session with Persephone, and hadn't returned yet. Through the partially open window, a small man with wavy, jet-black hair watched for a moment before ducking down below the sill.

The man chuckled, his red-edged black robes pooling around him. The gold crescent moon on his shoulder clasp glittered.

"And so it begins," he murmured. A silver ball of light glowed in his hand as he

spoke. "Upnos, oneiropolos, til eleuirmenos ap ihn avapc."

Inside the dorm, Jay's eyes turned silver, and he lay still. The book he had been reading slipped from his hands and fell to the floor. Beneath the window, the little man chuckled to himself. Abruptly, he stoped as he heard footsteps aproaching.

"Blast!" he muttered, the silver glowball disappearing. He swirled his black cloak over his left arm, knocking the clasp from his right shoulder as he did so. He vanished, but the gold clasp fell to the ground.

Theresa heard it hit as she passed, and looked down. Picking up the little crescent moon, she studied for a moment, then continued up the steps into the dorm, putting it in her pocket. Seeing Jay on the couch, she started toward him.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said. "Persephone kept me extra late, and – " she broke off, seeing the silver glow in Jay's eyes. Kneeling beside him, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay?" There was no response.

λ

Through a pool of water, Cronus watched Jay and Theresa, the black-robed man

beside him.

"You did well," Cronus said. "How long will the spell last?"

The little man smiled slyly. "How long do you want it to last?"

λ

Theresa still knelt beside the couch, trying to wake her friend. "Jay, can you hear me? Wake up!" She leaned back, watching him for a moment, then spotted the PMR on his belt. Picking it up, she pointed it toward him.

"Trust me, this is for your own good." Pressing a button, she winced as a bolt of electricity shot into Jay's arm. He blinked, the silver glow disappearing from his eyes, as he gasped and sat up.

"What – whoa!" he rubbed his arm where Theresa had zapped him. "What was that for?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing up. "What happened?"

Jay swung his legs over the side of the couch, standing as well. "Theresa, what are you talking about?" he replied, giving her a strange look. "What do you mean 'what happened?'"

Theresa looked down at the PMR in her hand, confused. Jay watched her for a second, then looked up at the clock.

"It's getting late. See you in the morning." He left the room, heading up to the second floor, leaving her watching after him, worried.

Cronus watched as Jay suddenly sat bolt upright, the silver glow gone. "What?" Furious, he turned on the black-haired man who was inching backwards away from the irate god.

"What. Happened." Cronus demanded, biting out each word.

The little man cringed. "He must not've been under the full influence of the spell. I didn't have time toweave it completely before that girl showed up, and – " He let out a yelp as Cronus seized the front of his robes, lifting him into the air.

"I don't like it when people fail me," Cronus said darkly. The little man gurgled, barely able to breathe. "However, I'm willing to let you try again." Letting go, the little man plummeted to the floor, Cronus looming over him.

"And this time, make sure you do it right."

Λ

In the main foyer of the school's secret wing, the young heroes (minus Jay) stood near the statue of Zeus. Theresa sat on the statue's baze, legs crossed, relating the events of the night before.

"Then, when I tried to wake him up, I couldn't. It was almost like he was . . . unconscious."

Odie frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm. That _is_ strange."

"There was this too," Theresa added, taking the gold crescent moon from her pocket and holding it up. "I don't know why, but I fell like it's connected somehow."

Behind the others, footsteps sounded, Jay appearing. Theresa quickly pocketed the moon clasp. Jay stopped on the edge of the group, noting the looks they were giving him. He looked around.

"What?"

The doors to Hera's atrium opened, Hera, Persephone, and Hermes coming into the foyer.

"Good morning," Hera greeted them, coming toward the group. The three gods stopped at the base of the statue, glancing around that the seven teenagers.

"Did we miss something?" Hermes asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Of course not," Theresa was quick to reply. There was a pause.

"Well, in that case . . ." Hera said, " We've called you here because a new room has appeared, here, in the secret wing." She gestured to a black stone door. A golden crescent moon was centered near the top.

"Where does it lead?" Atalnta asked as everyone looked over at the tall stone slab.

"We're not sure," Hermes answered. "But that moon up near the top. It's the sign of Morpheus."

"Morpheus?" Herry repeated, tilting his head to one side.

"Morpheus controls the dream realm,"Persephone clarified. "But until we know why this door is here, avoid it" Morpheus has always been a trickster, ad this could be one of his pranks."

"Also keep an eye on each other. If you start having strange dreams, tell us immediately," Hera warned. "Otherwise, stay close to school and the dormitory."

Theresa glanced sideways at Jay. He turned, looking back at her, and she moved her gaze away.

Who is the man working with Cronus? It's a little obvious, but you'll just have to find out in the next chapter!


	2. The Salamander's Spell

**A Salamander's Spell**

Later that night, the window to the dorm's living room opened and a fluid black shadow slid through. Two slitted red eyes glowed as it slunk out of the room, slithering up the stairs.

It stopped on the second floor landing, and raised it's head, looking around. A small sliver of light showed from beneath a door. The snakelike shadow moved forward, and peered around the partially open door. Inside, Theresa was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up, reading. A thin red mouth on the shadow opened, laughing softly.

"This will be too easy," it muttered. The shadow morphed, becoming a tiny black salamander. It scurried around the door into the room.

Theresa, absorbed with her book, didn't notice the small creature crawling down the wall above her head. Landing on the bedstead, it stretched forward, whispering into her ear.

"Upnos, oneiroplos, til eleuiromenos apo ihn avapc."

Theresa's eyes closed briefly, then opened again, glowing silver. She stared straight ahead, unmoving, under the full control of the spell. The salamander hissed quietly, then crawled down her arm and out the door. Sissing quietly, it slithered up the stairs to the third floor.

λ

Atlanta was asleep, her breathing slow and steady. Crawling onto the pillow by her head, the salamander whispered his spell again.

The redhead's eyes opened, glowing the same silver as Theresa's. Chuckling to itself, the tiny lizard slunk off.

In Cronus's lair, the long fluid shadow slid up to the end of the rock ledge, overlooking the pool of water.

Cronus looked down at the shadow. "Well?"

In silence, the shadow shifted to it's true form: the little dark-haired man. "The two girls are in my control. Without them, the others will become demoralized and unstable."

Cronus smiled. "Excellent. Divide and conquer." The smile faded. "However, the gods know of the room."

It was the little man's turn to smile. "Never fear, Cronus. They cannot, nor will they enter. I have seen to that."

"And how is this possible?"

The man smiled mysteriously. " Two will enter, five will stay, never knowing there is a way. If they pass through, they'll never leave, this is the curse of the spell I weave," he said quietly. "Once the two girls are gone, none will be able to follow. And as their strength fades . . . "

Cronus chuckled, an ominous echoing sound. "Then we shall strike." Whirling around, he seized, the front of the little man's robes, dangling him out of the water. "And make sure that this time you do not fail."

"I assure you, Cronus . . . this plan is foolproof . . ."

Cronus brought his face close. "Be sure you don't. I am told the Olympian gods' punishments for traitors are extremely harsh . . . Morpheus."

λ

Sitting on the dorm's front steps, Jay and Archie were deep in discussion.

"I'm starting to worry about what happened the other night," Jay said. "I spoke with Theresa later on and she told me what she'd seen, but I wish I knew what happened for sure."

"Well, what about the moon clasp Theresa found?" Archie suggested. "It might be a link."

"Moon clasp?" Jay repeated, turning to look at his friend. "What moon clasp?"

"The one that –" Archie broke off as the door closed behind Jay. "Never mind."

λ

"Moon clasp?" Theresa asked, puzzled. "I never . . . oh, right." Reaching down, she pulled it out of her pocket, holding it up.

Jay took it. "Where'd you find this?"

Theresa shrugged. "It was just lying on the sidewalk by the dorm steps."

"We should show this to Chiron," he said, and started for the door, pulling her after him.

Ten minutes later, they stood in front of the centaur as he examined the clasp. "Hmm. Interesting," Chiron murmured.

"So you recognize it?" Jay asked. Chiron pulled a book from the shelf, opening it.

A small picture of a man rose out of the pages. He was short, with black hair and red-edged black robes. On the left shoulder was the moon clasp.

"This clasp belongs to Morpheus, almost certainly," Chiron answered. "How he lost it, I don't know."

Theresa turned to Jay. "Maybe it was Morpheus who put you under that spell."

"Why, though?" Jay answered, looking back at the picture. "Unless . . ."

"He's under Cronus's control," Theresa finished. They both jumped as Chiron slammed the book shut.

"Then I suggest you take care from now on," he said solemnly.

λ

That night, alone inside the mysterious room, Morpheus sat cross-legged on a small raised dais. He laughed quietly.

"It has begun," he muttered, still laughing. His eyes turned silver, and he gestured with his arms, projecting the power outwards.

In the dorm, both Atlanta, and Theresa were in the den, studying. As Morpheus's spell took effect, their eyes turned silver, each girl dropping her book.

Herry truck pulled up and parked, the five guys climbing out.

"That's gotta be the creepiest movie ever," Neil said with a shudder.

Odie agreed. "Yeah, just when you think the zombies are gone, two more show up." He opened the dorm's front door, to see Theresa and Atlanta standing there, eyes glowing.

Neil gave a small scream, jumping backwards and falling off the steps onto the sidewalk.

"Atlanta?" Archie stepped forward as he spoke. There was no response. Archie looked sideways at Jay, who snapped his fingers in front of Theresa. Still nothing.

"What gives?" Herry murmured.

Simultaneously, both girls raised their hands, palms out. As Jay and Archie each took a step back, Theresa and Atlanta spread their hands apart, two silvery shockwaves pushing the guys backward onto the sidewalk below.

Jumping off the steps, the two girls walked calmly toward the school.


	3. Behind Stone Doors

**Behind Stone Doors**

Theresa and Atlanta stood looking up at the huge blackstone door. Looking at each other, they nodded. Atlanta stepped through the rock, sending silver ripples across the surface. There moved to follow her.

"Theresa! No!" She turned at the sound of Jay's voice. He and the others skidded to a stop not far away. She raised one hand and waved, a simple curling of the fingers, then turned and stepped through.

"No!" Five voices shouted at once. On the door, blue flames appeared, spelling words.

Ωουρ ζριενδσ αφαιτ υνηαρμεδ ινσιδε

Εντερ ιν, ζεελ νο ζεαρ

Ονε γονδιτιον, ονλψ εντερ

Θζ ονε ινσιδε ισ ονε ηελδ δεαρ


	4. Desperate Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but if anyone steals my story plot, I will release my muffin ninjas!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desperate Choice**

The five guys, Hera, and Chiron were still gathered around the black stone door. Every course of action suggested was opposed by Jay and Archie, who were still adamant about saving their friends on the other side.

"I suggest you all go back to the dormitory and get some rest," Hera said, with her constant, infinite calm. "We'll continue our investigation in the morning."

"No way," Jay stated flatly. "We're not leaving Theresa -  
"Or Atlanta."

"-or Atlanta in there."

"I'm afraid that, for now, you'll have to," a new voice said. The five teenagers whirled to see a small, white-haired man standing behind them, backed by Persephone. Zeus looked up at Jay seriously.

"Come now, Jay. You're a sensible person. There's no point fighting a war in which there are no rules." He placed a hand on the door. "Morpheus has broken the rules, but that doesn't mean that anything goes. The mind functions better with rest, so I suggest you take it."

The boys stood their ground.

Persephone stepped forward. "Jay, I know you're worried about Theresa." Abruptly her voice grew in volume, as her temper exploded. "But so am I, so get back to the dorm this instant!" The thunder that had been rumbling ominously as she spoke died off as her voice resumed it's quietness.

"Seriously, boys. Go back to the dorm. You won't help the girls by falling asleep in the middle of a rescue." Still, no one moved.

"That meant _now_," Zeus added.

Slowly, dejectedly, the five teenage boys started toward the portal, and home.

Ð

Jay stared at his bedroom ceiling, far to wired to sleep. He glanced at the clock. 1:35. With a sigh, he stood up, going out into the hallway. Passing through on his way to the stairs, he paused at Theresa's bedroom door. Moonlight from the window at the end of the hall illuminated the dark wood finish. He put his hand on the doorknob, turned, then stepped inside.

The whole room screamed Theresa's name at him. Her scent was on the pillow, which held a hollow where she'd slept the night before. He remembered her coming down to breakfast, pillow lines across her cheek. He crossed to the window, looking out on the dorm's back porch.

Archie sat alone, staring at the tile stones, lost in thought. Jay opened Theresa's window, leaning out.

"Hey, Archie."

The purple-haired boy turned, looking up at the second story. "Oh . . . hi, Jay."

"Can't sleep either?"

Archie shook his head. "Nope. Too worried about the girls.

Jay nodded. "Same." There was a pause. "You know what we have to do," he said at last.

Archie looked up at him. "You aren't serious!"

Jay's eyes hardened, staring back at his friend. "Oh, I'm serious, all right."

Archie grinned. "Meet you out front in five minutes."

Jay ducked back inside, saying, "Make it five seconds."

ð

Footsteps ran through the deserted halls of Olympus High, skidding to a stop next to a non-descript, run-of-the-mill janitor's closet. Jay pulled the pendant from around his neck, pushing it into the special lock. The door opened, and the two boys entered, shutting the door behind them.

With the click of the light, they activated the portal, running through into the secret wing belonging to the gods. They stopped in front of the tall, blackstone door, looking at the fiery blue writing of the rhyme, and the silver letters of Theresa's spell.

"On three," Jay instructed, bracing himself. Archie nodded. "One . . . two . . . "

"No!" a voice shouted behind them.

"_Three_!" The two boys ran through the stone door, silver ripples of light flashing across it. A silver ball of light hit the door and the writing disappeared.

A new voice sounded. "What's going on out here?!" Zeus, followed by Hera, Chiron and Persephone stopped several metres away from the door, staring at the little man not far away.

Chiron's eyes narrowed. "Morpheus." The god of the dream realm cringed. As the centaur started forward, Zeus put a hand out.

"Not so fast, my friend," he said before turning to the traitor. "Morpheus, you have some serious explaining to do."

Morpheus swallowed hard.

Author's note: Woo! Jay and Archie to the rescue! Note how it's always either Theresa, Atlanta, Jay, or Archie that needs saving. I'm seeing a pattern here! They always go for the cute one . . . which explains why they haven't taken Neil.

Neil: Hey!

Gotta run!


	5. Voices Are Calling Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, only the plot of this fanfic. Keep your greedy little hands off it!

Cloudless blue sky, warm sunshine making her hair shimmer. Theresa was lying on her back on a hillside, soaking up the light. Taking a deep breath, she raised herself up on her elbows. Hills went for miles, pockets of trees here and there. The only thing missing was . . .

_Jay_. Her smile faltered. She could sense him, determined, but confused. Closing her eyes, she reached out, giving him a mental tap on the shoulder. Only more confusion. Suddenly the prettiness of her surroundings was forgotten. What about her other friends? Where were they?

She caught herself, smiling at her own mistake. Of course. The guys had gone out to a see a horror film, she and Atlanta opting to stay home and study. She'd probably just fallen asleep, and as for Jay's presence, he was probably trying to figure out the movie's murder plot while not yelling at some actor's horrible "death." He'd probably come back and wake her up to tell her the gory details, hoping to creep her out.

"Theresa . . ." a voice called. She sat up straighter, looking around. No one.

"Hello?" she called back.

"Theresa . . ."

"What?" she said, looking around again. "I'm right here!" But the voice was gone. Theresa sighed and shuddered slightly. Suddenly this place wasn't so inviting.

ð

Atlanta walked quietly through the woods, the bow her mom had given her in hand. She stopped, catching sight of a deer up ahead. Silently nocking an arrow to the bowstring, she took aim.

"Atlanta?" the deer's head came up, startled, then it took off, bounding away through the trees. Angry at having her prey escape, Atlanta turned, trying to find the source of the voice. No one was there.

"Atlanta . . ." it called again.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello!"

Then she remembered. She and Theresa had been studying in the living room while the guys went to a movie. She'd probably just fallen asleep, and her friend was trying to wake her up.

Grinning, she shot off to her left, after the runaway deer. _No way I'm waking up yet. This dream is too awesome._

She stopped abruptly. "Atlanta . . !" Looking around again for the disembodied voice, she shuddered. Things were getting creepy.

ð

Jay's eyes opened. He blinked twice against the sun as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was surrounded by dull, neutral colours: gray, brown, here and there a shade of darker gray. Leafless trees grew out of dirt that held no grass. Colourless vines hung from bare branches silhouetted by the harsh white light of the sun.

A shiver ran through him. "Great . . ." he said quietly. He started forward, avoiding a clump of dark thornbushes.

"Theresa!" he yelled, hoping she would hear him. His voice echoed off the trees, but no answer was heard. He started forward, when he felt the lightest suggestion of a tap on his left shoulder. He glanced behind him, but there was nothing. He brushed off the feeling turning to face forward again.

The trees ended just ahead, giving way to a flat, cracked plain. It was hard to tell where the horizon was. Gray dirt merged with gray sky in a blurry seamless line.

Taking a deep breath, Jay started off across the barrenland. If this was the only way to find Theresa, then so be it.

ð

Archie was picking his way up a cliffside. He'd opened his eyes on a stretch of sandy beach that was now a good eighty feet below him. Pulling himself over the edge, he raised his head to see two eyes peering back at him. Both and the arm-length lizard in front of his nose yelped, jerking their heads back.

The lizard recovered first, crawling off into the undergrowth of a dense, green jungle. Archie pulled himself the rest of the way over the cliff and stood.

"Atlanta?" he called, not really thinking she might hear him. A cacophony of birdcalls, accompanied by the sound of rushing water was his only answer. He started into the jungle, pushing large leaves out of the way, following the waternoise.

He came across a small stream, and sat beside it. What if Atlanta had even come to this place? Maybe he'd been sent somewhere else entirely.

But what sense did that make? The only thing that mattered right now was finding his friend, and figuring out how to get home again.

Thunder rumbled over head, and rain dropped, penetrating the tree canopy and soaking Archie. He stood up and headed off into the jungle again. Time to be on the move.


	6. The Morpheus Chamber

I do not own CotT, but if anyone steals my story plot . . . well, on your own heads be it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morpheus sat on the couch in Chiron's office, slump-shouldered, with Zeus, Hera, Chiron, Herry, Neil, and Odie standing in a semicircle in front of him.

"So let me get this straight," Herry said, crossing his arms. "You caused Theresa and Atlanta to freak out, and walk through the door into that room?"

Morpheus nodded. "Yes."

Odie spoke up. "And there's a spell on the door that limits who can enter?"

"Yes."

"So then why can't the three of us get in?" Neil asked from his place, leaning against a statue. Everyone shot him an annoyed look.

"Because, as the rhyme on the door says, "Only enter if one inside is one held dear," Morpheus explained. "You can't get in unless someone you love is inside already."

"So what happens to them if they do get inside?" Herry asked.

"Inside, you are instantly asleep, and dreaming. Depending on what state of mind you were in when you entered, it will affect your dreams. They may be pleasant . . . or they may be horrible nightmares."

"Is there a way to get them out?" Chiron said, stepping forward.

Morpheus shook his head. "I'm sorry, no. Not without going inside yourselves."

Zeus leaned down in front of the little man. "And what about you?"

Morpheus swallowed hard. "W-what about me, sir?" Zeus merely smiled slyly.

-

Jay paused amid the colourless barrenland, looking around. He could feel the emptiness of this place beginning to get to him. Things were starting to feel more hopeless with eery second that passed.

He shut his eyes firmly. _No!_ he told himself. _Think about Theresa. You've got to find her._

An image slowly formed in his mind's eye. Theresa was standing in front of him, smiling. They were on the dormitory roof, looking out across a nighttime cityscape. Wind blew around them, pushing Theresa's red-gold hair into her eyes. She laughed, pulling it back. Jay felt himself smile . . .

Then his eyes opened. Everything was dark. He was lying flat on his back on cool stone, the walls around him were identical. He sat up, hitting his head off a stone slab that was above him. Putting his arm down to the side, he felt an edge. He looked down to see the floor only a few feet away.

Sliding off the rock slab, he looked around, trying to see through the dimness. Archie and Atlanta lay on stone slabs across the room, red poppy flowers hanging in garlands off the sides. He turned to look behind him. The slab he had been lying on was also decorated with poppies, and above that . . .

Was Theresa. Obviously asleep, but Theresa nonetheless. Stepping onto the rock slab, Jay pulled himself up so that he was looking at his friend. Her breathing was soft and slow, her arms folded loosely over her stomach. As much as he hated to wake her when she looked so peaceful, Jay reached out to give her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Theresa?" There was a flash of silver light, and then nothing.

¤

Archie stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree. Thunder was still rolling overhead, every now and then punctuated by sheet lightning. He held his wet hair up out of his eyes, looking around. Just ahead was a wide, winding river. He picked his way through the thick undergrowth, and settled down, his back against a tree, out of the weather.

He'd been walking for hours, with no sign of Atlanta. Things were starting to seem pretty hopeless. Shutting his eyes, his smacked the back of his head on the treetrunk. _No. Focus._

_Gotta find Atlanta, and get out of here._

The first thing he noticed was that the rain and thunder stopped. The second was that he was suddenly warm and dry. Opening his eyes, he saw, not the rainforest, but a giant cavern of cool, dark rock. Lying on his back looking up, he saw red flowers hanging from the side of a stone slab.

Getting up, he looked up to see a sleeping Atlanta. Glancing back across his shoulder, he saw Jay standing on another rock slab, one hand on Theresa's shoulder. Walking over, he saw Jay's eyes had turned completely silver, like Theresa had described only two days before.

Moving back over to Atlanta, he reached out to wake her up. He tapped her shoulder, calling her name.

"Atlanta?" Like Jay, he saw a flash of silvery light before falling head-first into blackness.

¤

Morpheus, Herry, Odie, and Neil stood outside the blackstone door.

"What are you waiting for, man?" Neil asked, gesturing to the door. "You going in or what?"

Morpheus shrank back. "I-I don't know if this is a wise idea," he stammered.

Herry stood behind him, putting both hands on the little man's shoulders. He began to push him forward. "It may not be the snart thing to do, but if it'll get our friends back, we'll take it. Now get in there." With a final shove, Morpheus went through the door.

Odie pulled a small handheld device from his pocket. On the screen, a small blip showed, pulsing red. It stopped, then moved left.

"Let's hope he holds up his end of the bargain."


End file.
